Puppy's education
by the mythologist
Summary: Sakura and Oogami doing what teenagers and generally, what most loving couples do. Due to the nature of their actions, out of character, but hell, this is fanfic. Just enjoy :O NOW RATED M FOR SECOND CHAPTER CONTENT
1. T Rated Story Sakura's Smooches

Oh. And while I worship Akimine Kamijyo, I do not own Code:Breakers or any such nonsense. Actually, I don't own much of anything at this point. Regardless. Sorry.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

The explosion knocked him off his feet, and before she knew what she was doing, she reacted and lunged to shield his fall. Their opponent was dead, victim to Oogami's blue fire and Toki-kun had moved on long ago to take up a job of his own, so no one but Puppy was there to see Sakura's leap.

Thunk. Sakura grimaced as her head connected with the cement, but at least she had caught Oogami. Lord knows he had taken enough injuries for her in the past, and apparently, her body decided it was time to return the favor. If only the bright blobs of light would stop dancing in front of her eyes…

Oogami had steeled himself for a jarring landing, but not for Sakura's unexpected curves. He had braced himself with his hands but they were still disconcertingly close – faces only inches apart and hip to hip, to say the least. Why had she done that? What was that crazy girl thinking?

"Oogami? You…ok?" Sakura managed to spit out. Damn those light blobs. They were making it difficult to focus on Oogami's face, to see what kind of expression he wore. Was he angry? Surprised? Or was he wearing his expressionless "Noh mask" face?

"Yeah." He did not ask if she was, as judging by the hesitation and her unfocused eyes, she was clearly stunned. Stupid girl, jumping for him like that. There was no one left for him to kill she didn't have to force herself to touch him…

"Mmm good. I'd be…sad if anything…if I couldn't…ummm. Oogami."

Make that incoherent? Regardless, Oogami's entire body tensed, focusing on her words and her face, hating how this attention was already habit. It was this devotion to Sakurakouji detail that brought his attention to the thin line of blood on her cheekbone. Blood made him restless, he thought as his eyes darkened. And he couldn't let it get infected, now could he?

Before he thought of what he was doing, he slowly licked along the cut, careful not to press too hard, or to go too fast. If Sakurakouji-san had been in her right mind doing this would have been impossible – as would his days of being her canopy, which were still going strong. He breathed into her ear, thinking at once both that he was a fool and that he'd never get this close again when he felt her shiver underneath him. Startled, he jerked back and stared into wide, dark, and very focused eyes.

For a moment, neither could do nor say anything. Oogami had hundreds of excuses for his action, each more platonic than the last. He just needed a moment to spit one out. If only Sakurakouji's eyes weren't so…so…something.

Sakura, on the other hand, had other plans. Proving her strength and her fast recovery rate, she deftly flipped the unsuspecting Oogami over onto his back. When his hands flew up in surprise she caught one, and did something that not only made his heart skip a beat, but also etched itself so deep onto his brain he wouldn't have been surprised if it became his dying memory. For Sakura had taken his left hand, the hand he relied on to administer his fiery justice, the hand that had opened the doorway that led him into hell; slipped the ring finger in between her lips, and gently sucked. During the battle she had noticed that this finger had been cut and had been almost mesmerized by the patterns that the dripping blood had made. Of course it was only fair that she too could disinfect his wounds, especially after he had helped her out. If she had any other thoughts in her head pertaining to Oogami, his hands, and what she'd like to do with them, they were all momentarily knocked out of her head as he abruptly sat up, his left hand still in her grip.

His eyes were blazing now, not the frosty fire that chilled the hearts of all who crossed him, but with a dark flame that smouldered and made Sakura's heart skitter. His right arm snaked around her, and suddenly she realized the position they were in: she was straddling him, and their faces were possibly even closer than a few moments ago. Sakura looked back at his face and was completely and irrevocably undone by the look of longing, fear, denial and innocence radiating from him. It must have been that which awoke her previously sleeping womanly instinct, for it was that look that made her take his face in her hands, and softly kiss him.

It was her first kiss and undoubtedly his, for the first touch was awkward, uncoordinated, and quick. Yet the passion was not to be denied. She had barely begun to pull back before Oogami made a low, strangled sound that in any lesser mortal might have been a whimper, and pulled her back to him. It was in those kisses that the awkwardness was overcome, and Sakura shivered as the kisses began to be more insistent. She could hardly describe what was happening to her in words, but she would not have forgotten the feel of his clumsy tongue, the warm stretch of his lips, or of the click of their teeth for anything. His left arm was around her waist and his right was holding her back, and both were gripping her so tightly she could barely breathe, but if breathing meant breaking away from Oogami, she was willing to forego the necessity. Her own hands were far less static than his. They kept moving (beyond her control, it seemed) to his shoulders, to clutch at his jacket, to briefly brush against his face, to tangle in his hair.

If you had asked either of them how long they had wanted each other, they would have struggled to put a definite date on it, if they admitted it in the first place. Yet now that they were in each other's arms, there were no more denials, and it seemed like they had been waiting for as long as they'd known each other. And perhaps they had. Tension had noticeably been there between them for quite some time now, if Toki was to be believed, the entire time. Sakura knew that Oogami was a never-ending source of contention, frustration, and worry, yet he was also easily the most important person in her life. She had, through all her dealings with him, discovered that his heart burned "bright and hot like the sun" and quite frankly, couldn't pull away from that, had she wanted to. In Oogami's mind, it was far simpler. She was his rare kind. She did and said things that he could never predict, and often had difficult understanding or agreeing with, but under no circumstance would he let that go. Whether he realized it or not, she was his salvation, and he her reason for living. Yet for this moment, on this rooftop; spattered by blood and grime, ignoring Toki's calls to _both_ their cell phones, hidden from all eyes but the setting sun's, that's all they needed to know.

***

Puppy sat there, head cocked curiously. What on _earth_ were his people doing? It crossed his mind that perhaps this was something private, something that shouldn't be watched (unless of course, you were like the Loud Magnet Boy, or the Scary Whip Guy With No Eyebrows). But…he was a puppy, after all. And puppies needed to learn about -stuff- _some_how…So Puppy settled back on his haunches, and prepared to "wait it out."

Just as long as they wouldn't be all night about it


	2. In Which Underage Fornication Occurs M

(This is before the final paragraph of Puppy's Reflection…I trust in your intelligence enough to know that you, oh reader, will be able to figure it out. Also, this is a chapter with SEX so if maturity is not on the list of your attributes then please tread no further.)

So I'm not sure if I should even go here. I mean, Code:Breaker and sex scenes (especially Ogami and Sakura) just don't go together. But here they are, in all their desperate adolescent glory. I suppose as long as it doesn't incite an all-out riot it will be OK. I mean, SOMEONE has to go there. I suppose it shall be me.

Also guess who does not own Code:Breaker IT IS ME.

* * *

Sakura felt like her world had just spun on its axis when she realized that for some reason, he had turned her around so that she was still in his lap, but no longer facing him. For a moment she sat there, wondering what would happen next, and almost cold from the lack of attention. Suddenly she felt his breath at her neck, and his arms around her waist. He was not totally gentle, yet Sakura would not have wanted him to be such – the nips and small bites he delivered to her neck felt perfect to her, coming from him. When he sucked her throat he was rewarded with a small moan. Encouraged, he started tracing circles on her stomach and when she started to squirm, slid his hands smoothly under her sweater. She pushed her shoulders forward, not knowing quite what to do with her body. Just as her breathing got a little heavier Oogami stopped and removed his hands. Sakura turned her head to say something-anything-to get him to resume when she felt his hands at the bottom of her sweater. A hint of a smile ghosted over Oogami's face before he pecked her on the lips, and started to pull her sweater up. Now all that was left was the blouse… Sakura kept her head turned to the side so that she could continue kissing Oogami has he valiantly struggled with the buttons. In his defense, he had never done this, nor even practiced (unlike Fujiwara) and if he had thought of the dreaded bra clasp, he might have been undone. Luckily, Sakura kept him distracted, and he kept _her_ distracted, until somehow all the buttons had been unbuttoned, and there was only a lacy bra between Oogami and Mi-tan and Hi-tan.

Mouth going dry, Oogami bent his head so that his nose was up against the starched collar, and his hands started to skim along Sakura's stomach. He could feel and hear Sakura's uneven breathing, something the bulge in his pants appreciated. As to what said bulge appreciated more…Oogami's hands shifted farther up until they were cupping Sakura's breasts through the bra. Sakura exhaled sharply as he exerted the faintest bit of pressure almost directly on top of her nipples. Her head turned from side to side, not exactly sure where to look, or what to do. She put her hands on top of his, but then, worried he'd stop, began to stroke his arms.

But Oogami had now reached the point where clueless or not, he was more than aroused enough to attempt the Clasp. Pulling off her blouse he marveled at the shape of her back, and the smaller bones and muscles underneath her smooth skin. His hands shakily fumbled with the Clasp but the God of Teenage Sex must have been looking over him, for he got it on the second try. Sakura shivered for perhaps the hundredth time that evening as she felt the cool night air whisper over her breasts. Her nipples had been fairly erect before, but showed signs of even more future arousal. And then, they met Oogami's hands. Slowly, he began to knead her breasts, breathing heavily onto the nape of her neck. The breathing turned once again to licking, pausing only once when he realized that Sakura reacted far more strongly to his playing with the nipples, rather than the breasts themselves. Moving accordingly, he began to lightly pinch, rub, and twist her nipples. Sakura tilted her head back as the pleasure began to overwhelm her. Her mouth was open, breathing heavy, eyes shut, and she was generally close to point of madness where there is no turning back. In her squirmings she managed to scoot back and discovered Oogami's member, hard enough to be formidable even through his pants. It was this that sent her over the lust-laden edge.

She spun around, throwing arms around his neck, as she pushed Oogami's back against an adjacent wall. His eyes widened and darkened at the sight of her half naked, but all she could think about at the moment was to make him as desperate as he had made her. She hastily unzipped his pants and Oogami let his head fall back against the wall with a groan. The sight of her, topless, extracting his member from his pants was beyond any dream he could have ever conjured. Even her slight hesitation as she looked at a man's penis for the first time in her life seemed beautiful to him. He was just about to tell her to put her hand on it, when her face lit up, as if the answer had come to her at last. She leaned over, and slowly engulfed Oogami's aching rod into her clumsy mouth.

After the first instant of shock where Oogami almost didn't know if he'd come or not, all of his attention went to the girl in his lap, whose head was bobbing up and down almost too fast. For a first timer, she was doing well – no teeth, and almost enough pressure. Oogami thought he had died and somehow gone to heaven. As for Sakura, she was so turned on that this, instead of being onerous, was amazing, and she wanted nothing more but to…

Suddenly Oogami grabbed her hair and pulled her up. His eyes were totally black, with no distinction between pupil and iris, and hers were the same. There was no turning back. They needed each other, and their connection. Oogami reached his hands up her skirt until he found her panty line, and pulled down. It was a little awkwardly done, as she was half straddling him, but it was accomplished. Sakura positioned herself over Oogami's dick, and held onto his shoulders as he put his hands on her hips. Slowly, painfully slowly, she inched down and he kept himself from thrusting up. But even Sakura could not take the slow pace…she needed Oogami, and she needed him now. She pushed down the remaining few inches, and gasped even as he groaned. There was pain yes, and pressure and something a bit like pleasure…It was a very confusing 2 minutes of her life that she never remembered very well afterwards, but she always remember the way Oogami's eyes never left hers, nor his worried expression, nor the way his right hands pressed against her face just in case she started to cry. But cry she didn't, and soon the pain passed, leaving only the pressure and the faint pleasure, which as Oogami experimentally rocked, become more. With a nod from Sakura, Oogami began to rock his hips against hers, reveling in her tiny moans, and the way her breasts swayed. Even better was when she started jouncing against him, and soon, they had hit their pace. Oogami's hands drifted unconsciously down to her ass, and gripped hard. He felt his end coming and spoke for the first time since they had begun.

"Sakurako…Sakur…"

With that, he exploded into her, holding her down until he himself slumped down, for a moment too lost to breathe. He felt Sakura pull away from him and reached out his arms to her before he could stop himself. She grabbed her sweater and laid down on it, holding him in her arms. She had not come, but she had not expected to. For her, it was enough this time to be with him, to touch him, to love him. Anyways, even if she had not experienced the ultimate pleasure at the end, it didn't mean she didn't enjoy getting there…A little smile lit Sakura's face. Now, killer or not, she really was never going to let Oogami go…

* * *

Now if you REALLY need closure, go back to the first chapter and read the last chapter again. THE END


End file.
